


Long Time Coming

by ghostofviper



Category: Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre, Professional Wrestling, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: Alcohol, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex, Smut, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 09:47:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17423558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostofviper/pseuds/ghostofviper
Summary: Dragon Lee and Reader hook up after a mutual long term crush





	Long Time Coming

Dragon Lee hanging all over me and peppering my face with sloppy kisses would normally be a dream come true. It was no secret to everybody but him that I was crushing hard on the luchador. Every time he came over to New Japan I fell harder for his irresistible charms. How could I not? From his wide smile, dimpled face and upbeat personality it would be impossible to resist. Unfortunately he never paid me much attention, and I had the sinking feeling there were two reasons he was hanging all over me. One, me being the only female in the vicinity; and two: Dragon being drunk. All night he had been slamming back shots and beers with his buddies, enjoying their forage into Japan, and progressively getting touchier with me as the evening progressed. 

Finally the evening was winding down and I was looking forward to my bed and some distance from Dragon. Unfortunately I seemed to be stuck on Dragon duty as his friends had all mysteriously appeared and there was no way Dragon was making it back on his own. 

“Let’s go Dragon,” I said after making sure their bill had been paid. Dragon grinned and slung his arm around my shoulder, squeezing me into his side and pressing another wet kiss to my cheek. 

“You taste good.” Dragon slurred. “You look good too.” 

I playfully rolled my eyes but internally I was hurting, wishing that Dragon saw me when he was sober like he seemed to with a few under his belt. 

“I wanna bury my tongue inside you.” He whispered hotly in my ear as we arrived at his door. His words shocked me making me pull away and stumble, bumping into the wall and dropping my purse. My face flamed red, both from embarrassment and desire as his words had stroke chords of desire deep within me. 

“Let me help you with that.” Dragon offered dropping to his knees next to me and helping me gather my scattered belongings. 

Once everything was gathered Dragon helped me to my feet and backed me against the door. His firm body pressed intimately against me and I had to bite my lip to contain my groan at how good he felt. 

“Dragon, we shouldn’t.” I half-heartedly protested as he lowered his mouth to my neck and trailed nipping bites down the curve. “You only want this cause you’re drunk.” 

I would feel awful if I slept with him only for him to regret it the next day when he was sober. I wasn’t going to take advantage of touchy feely Dragon. 

He gripped my chin and looked deep into my eyes with a smirk on his face. 

“I’m not nearly as drunk as you think I am.” He said lowering his mouth to nip at my lips. “I’ve been wanting this for a long time. Why do you think they all disappeared? To give me a chance with you.” 

My eyes widened in surprise, my thoughts scattering when he lowered his lips to mine once again, his tongue pushing into my mouth. I could feel him fumbling with his card in the door, almost falling backwards as he pushed it open. His arms quickly caught me, lifting me into his arms and carrying me towards the bed. 

“Tell me no if you don’t want this.” Dragon said as he lowered his body on top of mine. 

“I want this.” I said pulling his head down so our lips were once again attached. 

Words were lost as we became a tangle of limbs, each of us pulling clothes off the other and throwing them aside our mouths hot on each other’s bodies until we were finally joined at the hips, Dragon’s cock pushing into my pussy while my legs wrapped around his waist. 

My nails scratched down his back as he slammed into me, grunts and moans shattering the silence as our passions unfurled. 

Moving onto his knees Dragon lifted my hips, slamming repeatedly into at a new angle that was hitting me deep inside. I cried out loudly my head thrashing side to side as he hit the perfect spot inside me, my pussy clamping around his cock as I came, thighs squeezing Dragon’s hips as he loomed above me. Breathing heavily Dragon slowed his movements as I stared up at him, his thrusts slow and deep inside me.

“Where do you want me to finish?” He asked rubbing his hands along my thighs as he kept up the steady pace. 

“Can I taste you?” I asked. 

“Not gonna say no to that.” Dragon said with a grin, pulling his cock free and sliding my hips back to the bed. I watched with eager eyes as he crawled up my body, his knees settling on each side of my shoulders as he teased the head of his cock over my lips. 

My tongue darted out, licking over his slit and making Dragon’s head fall back as he hissed in pleasure. Leaning up I slid his cock into my mouth, swirling my tongue over the engorged flesh as Dragon began slowly thrusting into me. I sucked hard as he picked up his pace, my hands holding onto his thighs as he came on my tongue with long salty streams that trickled down my throat. 

Pulling out of my mouth Dragon collapsed on the bed next to me as he caught his breath. 

"Do you want me to go?” I asked my nerves returning now that it was over. 

“Why would I want you to go?” Dragon asked shifting onto his side and propping his head on his hand, the picture of confusion. 

“I just…I thought it was over so you probably wanted me to leave.” I said with a shrug I tried to make nonchalant. 

“Absolutely not.” He said fiercely. “I’ve waited a long time for you. I’m in no hurry for you to disappear.” 

I smiled widely at him, letting him pull me into a spoon with his arms tight around my waist. 

“Besides. I recall saying I wanted to bury my tongue in you.” He teased against my neck making me shiver as I thought of what was to come. "Be kind of hard to do that if you're gone."


End file.
